Battles Scars of Love
by TrueLoveWillNeverDie
Summary: It all started off because Leah saw something she definitely shouldn't have. A series of connected smut/lemon drabbles. Beware.
1. Watching

A/N: This story will be a series of connected drabbles centered around LeahxPaul. Yes, there will be lots of smut and lemons so click away if that's not what you came for.

I have another LeahxPaul story out called fire! Check it out if you like my writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only lay claim to my own thoughts, plots, and O/C's.

Enjoy!

XXXXX

Chapter One: Watching

Leah rubbed her shoulder with a grimace. The wound there was closing quickly but it was deep enough to warrant a longer healing time than her other injuries.

She paused long enough in her walking to throw a shirt on over her head, wincing at the overextension of her right arm. It pulled her shoulder taut, causing pain to flash hot as she maneuvered.

Her only consolation for the wound was that she kicked Paul's ass equally in return. He'd mentioned something about her being a miserable bitch and she'd said something about him being a dead-end loser with an asshole for a face. Either way, they ended up in a fight that Sam had to stop with an Alpha order. Leah smirked at the irritation that had been Sam's thoughts. She suddenly frowned as she remembered his worry and distress for her. It was so laughable to think that now that she was broken beyond repair, Sam was suddenly worried about her getting hurt.

Leah tried to lighten her mood by considering the fact she'd ripped a sizable portion out of Paul's thigh during the course of their brawl. Of course, it was probably healed by now. Her own wound on her shoulder, once raw and deep, was coming close to disappearing. Still, the amount of anger and pain she'd enticed from him in that moment had been intoxicating.

She continued on, through the thick trees and deeper into the forest, away from the rest of the wolves and away from the clearing they'd all been training in. It was supposed to be an easy day - a new wolf that needed to see a few tricks so he could keep his scrawny ass alive should he ever come into battle. Yet, as always, the melodramatic harpy and the neighborhood asshole ruined it. If it wasn't one or the other, then it was both. Leah knew how they were both similarly hated and somewhat shunned, though Leah more so than Paul. Well, she hated them too. At least, she hated Sam. All the other wolves she pissed off were just a byproduct of that.

Leah was lost in her bitter thoughts when someone's form caught her eye. Her vision, and her speed, were superior to the other wolves. It was probably supernatural evolution being fair by giving her something to make up for being smaller than everyone else. Of course, if the supernatural were fair by any means, it would have left her and her life well enough alone.

The person was shirtless and definitely someone from the pack. The form was extremely tall like Jacob or Embry, although maybe it was Sam or Paul. Yet, he was too muscular to be Embry and he wasn't as stocky as Sam. She squinted. He was simply standing, unmoving, head down as he leaned one hand against a tree.

Leah took a couple steps closer, footsteps clearly unheard by her pack member. She was about to call out, ask whoever it was about whatever it was they were doing. As she came closer her words caught in her throat.

Because this person wasn't just anyone. It was Paul.

And he wasn't doing just anything. He was jerking off.

His dick was in his hand. It was so thick and long that she wondered if human girls suffered internal damage from its size. Back when she was human, if she saw one that large, she might have bowed out with grace because no way in hell would she risk getting her intestines twisted into a double knot.

His hand was pumping up and down his shaft vigorously. Quiet growl and snarls filling the air loud enough that they explained why he hadn't detected her yet. From her view she could see his shoulders and biceps flex with each movement of his hand. His other hand held high against the tree to steady himself, fingers clawing into the bark.

Even with the distance, her sharp eyes picked up the glistening on the end of his cock. Leah stared at it for a moment, watching as his palm came up, circling the head, wiping it away. There was something so wrong about watching this. Certainly, enough time had passed she should have either made herself known or walked away.

She didn't do either of those, too curious to look away. It didn't automatically disgust her like she assumed it would to stumble upon something like this. As shameful and humiliating it was to admit, she liked watching his hand work up and down member, his hips thrusting forward a bit, precum continuously gathering at the tip.

How much did she like it? Certainly, she was intrigued. Though she hated Paul with a passion, she couldn't deny that he was good looking and had a dick the size of a rhinoceros horn. The way she couldn't tear her eyes away from each movement of his hand told her that she liked it. She liked it a little bit too much.

Suddenly, Paul bucked his hips and he started going faster.

It occurred to her a moment too late why.

He was close.

Right as she thought that, Paul bucked his hips once more and threw his head back. Right as he did that, his eyes locked straight on with hers.

And then he came, his features contorting with shock and ecstasy. Her gaze moved downward just in time to see his hot seed spilling all over his hand.

Her heart pounded in her ears as the realization dawned what she had seen and also not prevented herself from seeing. Not a second later, she turned and ran.

XXXXX

And that is it! Follow/favorite/review if you liked it and want more! This one's a bit short! But the next one I'm writing definitely has a lot more to it ;)


	2. Fighting

A/N: Why hello, all you promiscuous guys and gals looking for a good time and a good read. *wink* WARNING: Okay, so this chapter is about to get super sick-nasty compared to the other one. It will be a lot less tame. In fact, from here on out every chapter will be pretty raunchy. But don't you come at me, because I warned you. Also, you clicked on this story, so you knew what you were getting into!

I have a storyline centered fic that's LeahXPaul called Fire (recently updated) if anyone would be interested in that. Check my profile for more!

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I don't own Twilight. No, that doesn't stop me from writing about it. I only lay claim to my own thoughts, plots, and OC's!

XXXXX

Chapter Two: Fighting

Two days later, Leah had patrol. She was dreading this day more so than usual. Today was the day she was scheduled to run with Paul.

Sam tried his best to keep their shifts apart as much as possible, but sometimes their pairing was inescapable. Most of the time she could tune Paul out or manage to keep her teeth from snapping at him until after patrol was over, but today would be much different. If he managed to piss her off, she'd have to sink her teeth into him. If he tried to bring it up the events that transpired two days ago, she might just phase and skip out on tonight. If that meant running extra patrols as punishment, then so be it.

Leah leaned down to tie her clothes to her ankle. She took a deep breath and allowed the white hot rage that laid within her wolf to take hold of her body, contorting and shifting her bones as it consumed her.

The first thing she noticed was that Paul hadn't phased in yet. Almost as soon as she entered the pack mind, Embry and Brady gave her a quick goodbye before both shifting back. They didn't want to be in her head any longer than they needed to be. If she could escape her own thoughts, then perhaps she would too.

It was nice being alone, simply running the border as fast or as slow as she pleased, no thoughts to protrude into her own. It was almost peaceful, being so in tune with nature, submitting to the dull, uncomplicated instincts of an animal. She wondered if Paul even had the gall to face her after the events two days prior. Though it wasn't in his nature to back down, she was hopeful that he was too embarrassed or angry to show up for patrol today. He was definitely late. Their shift started fifteen minutes ago. It gave her a bit of satisfaction to think he was too scared to show his face and he probably would have to run extra patrols because of that. Leah snickered.

Her delusions of grandeur were shattered as soon as she felt someone join in on the pack mind. She might have even preferred Sam over who it actually was - Paul. She involuntarily snarled as she recognized the link to be his. He hadn't said anything yet, or rather his thoughts were blank.

Leah did her absolute best to ignore him, focusing on running as fast as she could. She made a mental checklist of all the groceries in the house they needed as a way of keeping her mind occupied.

She could only do this for so long though, so she began humming the tune to Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees to keep from thinking about anything that might have happened two days ago. She figured she would do her best to steadily ignore what happened, but if it came up, she would give him hell for it. No way in hell would she let Paul turn this on her, though she had been watching him. Leah had been doing something almost as wrong, unashamedly ogling him in a way that made her sick to even consider now. Still, she would rather die than to admit that she had been anything other than disgusted by Paul's lude act.

"_Fuck if I have to hear that shit for one more second, I'm going to blow my brains out," _Paul barked through the pack mind. Leah had to admit she had been cycling through the song one too many times. Still, she wouldn't be Leah if she didn't bite back with all the fire that she had in her.

"_Be my guest. Doubt it will even work with our superhuman abilities. You'll probably just end up deformed and even uglier than you already are," _she snarled in return. These words were something that would have never left Leah's mouth a few years previous. But she had been a different person then - not yet broken by fate and not yet corrupted by the world. So instead of doing something the old Leah would have done, she did something the new Leah would do. She hummed even louder, the song swarming both their heads loudly.

"_I know what you're trying to fucking do. You're trying to keep me from your thoughts. I know you saw me that day." _Her breath stilled for a moment. She considered phasing out and leaving Paul alone to do patrol. _"I was fucking masturbating. Think what you want about it. I don't give a shit."_

"_You're disgusting," _Leah said immediately. She didn't entirely mean it. Obviously, she had enjoyed his show to some extent, but knowing that only made her disgusted with herself. She maintained her assumption that she had simply been in shock and there was no goddamn way she'd actually liked what she'd seen.

"_Yeah, I am," _Paul agreed, surprising her. She was so caught off guard that her mental wall tumbled down for a second. A flash of an image of Paul's cock in his hand made its way into her mind. She banished it as soon as it arrived, but knew that he had probably seen it anyway. "_You haven't told anybody. I know you could have. Probably would have already if you were going to. So thank you, I guess." _

Again she was surprised. Without needing to check further, she knew he was being sincere. Leah could have used this vulnerable moment to further antagonize him, probably should have, but she didn't.

"_Yeah, well, whatever. I just don't want to see that shit again," _she grumbled at him.

"_You won't," _Paul promised, somewhat sincerely. At least, it seemed to be until he added wantonly, _"unless you want to of course."_

Just like that, Paul was back to being Paul again. Leah growled loudly enough that it bounced off the trees around her and echoed throughout the forest.

"_Fuck you, Paul. If I could forget that day I would. I'd take a full in lobotomy just to fucking have that erased from my memory."_

Paul laughed harshly at her in return. _"That's the most action you've had in at least a year and you know it."_

She bared her teeth, her coat bristling in her aggression. _"At least I'm not so pathetic I have to stop and jerk myself off in the woods like some creep."_

"_Fuck you!"_

"_Fuck you!"_

Their angry and hateful dynamic returned and suddenly Leah was angrier than she had ever been before. She didn't particularly know why. Paul had definitely thrown a lot more hurtful insults her way, but her frustration at catching him at such an intimate moment and her irritation with his asshole-ish attitude suddenly fueled her rage so intensely she made a beeline for the target of her anger.

The only thing that would make this right would be kicking Paul's ass all the way to the moon. Once some of his blood had been shed, she was sure she would feel much better. At least, she would feel vindicated and that feeling would last her long enough to sort out her other emotions.

Of course, Paul knew she was coming for him. Even so, she was still able to leap through the trees and onto his side, knocking him to the ground. Her teeth found their place around his neck and she bit down with as much force as she had. Paul snarled loudly and menacingly, his body whipping around, trying to throw her off.

He managed to shake her off him, but he only had enough time to climb to his feet before she lunged again. Teeth gnashed together and claws scraped deep into both their skin.

"_You're such a fucking bitch," _Paul spat out through his thoughts. He managed a well placed swipe to her side, raking a superficial, but very much painful, gash into her stomach.

"_At least I'm not a pervert," _she retorted. Leah nipped at one of Paul's legs, causing him to trip. _"Why the fuck couldn't you wait to get home like a normal person? What got your sick and twisted rocks off, huh?" _With that thought, she delivered another sharp bite to the one that hadn't yet healed on his neck. She knew it hurt and couldn't help but feel pride as she realized his pain.

It was in his weakness that she caught a glimpse into his thoughts. His hand on his dick, his thoughts turned towards what had made him feel the need to stop in the middle of the forest to relieve himself. It had been her… in a way. Or rather, it had been Leah's fight with him on his mind. His adrenaline rush in triggering her anger had worn off into lust and endorphins over his battle with her.

She was so taken off guard, she released her mouth from his neck and halted her attack on him at the moment.

"_What the fuck? It was me? Wait, no, it was _fighting _with me that turned you on? Are you fucking serious?" _

Leah knew she should feel nauseated by this revelation, and a part of her was disturbed by it. She did feel other things about it though. She tried to hide them, but the emotions zipped through her mind so fast she had no control over them. She was pleased, somewhat, and also curious. She wondered what was so exhilarating about clashing with her that left Paul so wanting. It was empowering to know she had such a strong effect on him.

Again, the image of him stroking his member returned in her head. It was accompanied by a next one that played out with him cumming in his hand as they made eye contact. She shuddered, though not from revulsion.

She banished those memories forcefully.

"_That's repulsive. And sick," _Leah stated fiercely. The words held true conviction, but if Paul had witnessed any of what just went through her mind, then he would know that her conviction was false.

His eyes studied her for a moment and she could feel the cogs turning in his head as he came to the same realization she had the moment she saw him in the woods two days ago.

She had been watching him. And she had liked what she'd seen.

"_You really think I'm repulsive, huh?" _

"_Yes!" _she replied, though she knew it was too late for denial. He had seen it all in her head.

"_You know, I don't think that's true," _Paul drawled casually.

Abruptly, he phased back.

"I don't think that's true at all," he repeated, now human. His wounds were already healing, the bit of blood at his neck and leg the only reminder of where she had injured him.

What the fuck was he doing? He walked over to her. Leah was still in her wolf form. He was the vulnerable one here. Yet, in an uncharacteristic show, she backed up instead of meeting him head on as he crept closer.

She noticed that he didn't bother to put on his shorts, standing unashamedly naked. His dick was erect and standing at attention and she briefly questioned whether it was from their fight or her thoughts. Maybe both?

Leah could run away. She knew that. She had all the chances in the world to get the hell away from Paul and then tell him to fuck off for good. Still, she stayed, only moving to put the distance back between the two of them when he moved forward.

If he thought this was leading anywhere it wasn't, he was wrong. They would not, nor would they ever, have sex. To prove her point, she snarled at him.

Paul stopped moving, pausing his steps. He stared at her patiently, as if waiting to see what she would do next.

She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to tell him to back away. Leah couldn't get involved with a packmate, especially after being taught her lesson the hard way once before with Sam. She couldn't see herself falling for Paul though. He pissed her off too damn much and time spent with him was anything other than romantic. That didn't mean she didn't like looking at him. His hard cock, practically vertical against his abs, was extremely difficult to ignore. His eyes, watching like a predator waiting for prey, were also hard to look away from.

She transformed into her human form, bones convulsing and rippling to reform. It was almost involuntary, the way her wolf phased back to human. She certainly hadn't made a concrete decision to do so. Her body seemed to be reacting by itself though and she found herself standing nude in front of Paul.

Her eyes were hard and cold as they found his. Her thoughts from earlier resounded loudly.

"We're not having sex," she declared definitively.

Paul raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. "Who said anything about sex? You can just _watch_," he punctuated the end of his statement by grabbing ahold of his member. His hand moved slowly up and down his cock, only a couple of times, then he stopped.

Leah swallowed. She knew she should protest. There were many reasons, only a few being that Paul could give her hell for this in the future. If her other pack mates found out, they would give her just as much shit too.

She didn't say anything. She just waited. She couldn't say no, just like she couldn't look away that day in the forest. It sickened her to know this was something she enjoyed and something she even _wanted_.

Hesitantly, Paul began to work his fingers along his shaft again. He kept his eyes on her, she could feel them, though hers were glued to the huge tree trunk of a genitalia that Paul carried down South. It really was large. Seeing it up close only lended more impressiveness to its size.

His hand began to move faster, sometimes slipping down to cup his balls or moving up to palm the head. She licked her lips as a drop of precum leaked out the tip.

Paul startled her with a loud, masculine moan. Her gaze briefly flicked up to meet his. He was staring at her like she was the most sexy and seductive creature he'd ever seen even, but all she was doing was standing there, unsure, staring and unmoving. Her power over his desire proved itself to be intoxicating. Her own arousal was proving to be a difficult thing to refute at this point. If she hadn't been turned on that day she saw him in the woods, she definitely was now.

Leah slowly moved her hand down her body. She couldn't help it. An ache was beginning deep within her gut and traveling even lower. She stopped right over her clit, hand stilling.

"I know you want to," Paul said in a raspy voice. He stroked his cock for her in long, milking movements. It was clearly a display for her benefit and she enjoyed every moment of it. "Come on, make yourself feel good. No sense in suffering. I can smell you." His eyes were hooded, and dark, daring her to do what she so desperately wanted to.

Leah dipped her fingers down, surprising herself with how wet she was. She began leisurely rubbing her clit, swirling around it and prolonging her desire.

"That's it," Paul grinned. He ran a thumb over the tip of his dick, wiping off the precum there. She whimpered and bit her lip. "That's a good girl."

Leah Clearwater was strong headed and strong willed. While Paul's endearment made more wetness soak her lips and thighs, it also reminded her that she did not just lie back and take orders.

"Stop," she announced out of the blue. The sound of her voice clearly shook him out of his lust induced stupor and he complied. With his hand at the base of his member, he ceased movement.

She walked closer to him, bringing up her hand that had been placed between her legs. She brought two fingers up to Paul's face, studying his intent expression. She knew at this moment, he would do just about anything to see her finish and to finish himself. So Leah decided she wouldn't make it easy for him. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, after all.

She smeared the proof of her arousal over his lip. His tongue darted out hastily to catch the fluid on her fingers. Once she was satisfied, and he was left wanting, she stepped back.

"Fuck," he said, reaching for her.

She moved backwards again, shaking one of the digits that had just been on his mouth. "No, no. No touching, Paul," she smirked, practically purring out his name. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut briefly in frustration.

Leah trailed her hands down her neck, over her collarbone, slowly and deliberately. She paused over her breasts, gently cupping and squeezing them. Paul admired her openly, lips parting as rough breaths filled the space between them. She pinched a nipple, watching as the muscles in his abdomen flexed in response.

She carefully placed herself on the ground, laying her back onto the grass and spreading her legs wide. She felt a rush of cool air hit the space in between her legs and a shudder racked through her body.

"Holy shit, Leah," Paul cursed, clearly impressed with what he saw. She propped herself up with one arm, bringing the other down to massage her folds. Her eyes stayed trained on his, a triumphant smile playing at her lips. He was hers, if only for the moment, and she was in control.

"Mm, okay," she began, lazily massaging herself as she gazed at him with heavy eyes. "I think you can stroke your dick for me." He hastily moved to do so. "But go slow. If you go too fast, I'll make you stop," Leah commanded.

Paul did as he was told, which somewhere in her brain she found ironic. Paul never did as he was told, although, perhaps he had never had the proper incentive.

She rubbed her clit, causing a whimper to escape. Paul let out his own sound of satisfaction at hearing hers. Leah watched as he languidly slid his hand up and down his cock.

"Play with your balls," she ordered. He responded promptly, fondling and cupping them in a way that made her bite her lip.

Leah sunk a finger into herself, then two.

"Now rub your dick again," she requested breathily. She focused intently as again he started to pump his hand up and down, as slowly as before. He was doing a rather good job at following orders. She guessed that warranted an award. "Faster," she added on.

As Leah worked her fingers in and out of her entrance, occasionally coming up to pay attention to her clit, she found the telltale building of an orgasm starting. She couldn't look away as Paul worked his member, faster and faster, clearly on the same level as her.

Her face contorted and she made herself pause in her ministrations. "Stop," she said forcefully, similar as before.

Paul did as she asked, but he was clearly frustrated over it.

"You're killing me here, baby," he responded with a groan.

"I'm close," she replied simply. He nodded at her, suddenly serious.

"What do you need?"

He liked the way he phrased that, as if he were simply a servant to her whims. She smiled at him mischievously.

"I want you to watch."

He didn't give a reaction, but she assumed he would give in to her demands as he had done so for the ones before.

Leah dived a hand back down, alternating between massaging her clit and fingering herself, studying his expression as she did so. He was clearly extremely turned on, maybe enough so that a simple touch might send him over the edge. There was agony there too, for the pleasure she was simultaneously giving and denying him.

She continued on until it felt like she might burst at any second. When she was almost over the edge, she finally gave Paul a saving grace.

"I want you to cum for me now."

He wasted no time in obeying, his hand vigorously working along his length. Growls escaped his mouth, so vicious one would think he was in battle. Leah held off, trying to cum right when he did, to see his orgasm and help it push hers to the max.

"Fuck, Paul," she moaned, his name both a curse and a blessing as it fell from her lips. His name egged him to his release and she let her own climax wash over her. White, hot semen spilled over Paul's hand, dripping off his cock and fingers. It was probably one the best sights she'd seen in a while. Leah convulsed and her legs spasmed as euphoria encompassed her whole body. As her eyes closed, her head tilted back, and she relished in the feeling,

Her walls contracted around her fingers inside her as the last of her orgasm faded away. She brought her hand up to rest on her abdomen, sticky with cum. She breathed heavily, slightly light headed after such a strong orgasm.

Leah didn't have a chance to register what was happening as Paul came over to kneel next to her. Then he popped his thumb in her mouth before she could even say anything. "Only fair," he said throatily, reminding her of her similar actions earlier.

Salty fluid entered her mouth. Instead of pushing him away, she curled her tongue around his finger. He pulled it away with a pop. Before he could move, she caught his wrist.

With slow, deliberate licks, she cleaned the rest of his fingers, making sure not to waste a single drop of his cum. Her eyes lazily met his as she did so.

When she was done, she pushed his hand away and leaned back.

"You're gonna get me going again doing shit like that," Paul groaned, sitting on his heels. He went to stand up, but didn't move away from her.

The reality of what just happened hit her. There was no time for regret or panic now, she simply had to live with her decisions. He would tell the pack, or he would keep his thoughts to himself, either way, it wouldn't matter, because it was over and done.

"Well, we're not doing that again, so I wouldn't get too excited," she said with a sarcastic lilt in her voice. As pleasurable as their sinful behavior had been, it wasn't wise to continue down this path. They had both reached a climax and now they were coming back down to the real world. A world where they both hated each other.

He furrowed his brows, quiet for a moment, then shrugged. "Whatever you say," he replied. He then turned towards the trees. "Gotta get back on patrol. You come back when you're ready. Or head home if you're too tired."

His words were strangely gentle, though she knew she had to be imagining that. Paul wasn't gentle. If anything, this was a ploy to get her guard down again. She frowned and nodded, though he couldn't see her.

"I'll be back in a minute. I don't want Sam chewing my ass because I shirked patrol duty for one night. I get enough of his self righteous speeches as it is."

As soon her words left her lips, Paul phased.

He bounded out of sight and though she was sure of her decision in never indulging in lust with him again, she still felt confused. But why? This was a one and done type deal and they already signed and dated the contract. So why did she feel as if something was left unfinished?

Leah shook her head. She stood leisurely, stretching her legs and back.

She must be going crazy.

Certainly, she was insane to have done something like this in the first place.

XXXXX

Well, that's all for this chapter. Sorry it's a bit long, or not sorry, depending on how much you enjoyed it!

Also, I see all of you. No reviews, but I got extremely high traffic on that first chapter. Don't be afraid to let your freak thang fly! Drop me a review! I'd love to know what you think!

As always, I love you all dearly. Follow/favorite/review and I'll see you next time!


End file.
